This invention relates to mounting of structures, and more particularly, to a starting platform wedge assembly for securing a starting platform to an anchor member.
In swimming pool technology, a starting platform is mounted at the edge of a pool, from which a swimmer will dive into the pool, particularly in the case of competition swimming. It is typical for such starting platforms to be held in place by a square tube member that fits into a corresponding square receiver at the edge of the pool. The platform is thereby mountable at the pool edge.
Since many commercial pools enjoy multiple uses, the starting wedges are typically removed and installed as needed for the particular use presently being employed.
It becomes difficult to provide a rigid mounting engagement of the starting platform with the base at the pool edge that is also adapted for repeated installation and removal.